The Black Orb Within the Blood
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Kagome's entire village was destroyed when she was 11.Now instead of death she is chosen to become the princess of the orb,and the vampires of the WEST side of the Fedual Era.There was more then one war that day.Later she meets these people aretheyherduty
1. Her Story The Black Midnight Necklace

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

The Black Orb Within The Blood Chapter 1"Her Story The Black Midnight Necklace"

_11-year old Kagome stood in the doorway of her hut in pure horror. Demon's with glowing gold eyes killed all the villager's in her village. A woman with long dark midnight hair, and dark blue eyes was on a rampage. She killed every child,adult,even teen in sight. Nothing stopped her._

_Her father,Masaki,pulled her back in soon as the women with glowing blue eyes looked at her hungerly. Her mother,Katrina, was putting tubes,and tubes of poison in a pouch then threw it under the hut's floor board._

_Katrina pulled Kagome into a hug"I love you,Kagome.Always remeber that!"_

_"What i.is that thing?!Why do you sound as though you're saying goodbye!?"yelled Kagome in horror._

_She screamed as the front half of the main hut was cut off. As though a tornado was going threw the house. The woman was covered in blood. Blood trailed down her shiny sword. Kagome felt her mother's body begin to shake._

_Masaki yelled"Get out of here you blood thirsty,demon!"_

_She rises her sword, and swings. Her father is cut in half. Blood went everywhere. It splatted on Kagome's cheek like hot water. She screamed so much her thorat began to burn. _

_"Please don't kill my daughter!"she said bowing before the girl._

_She frowns"You are not loyal to your daughter nor me.You shall burn in hell.You won't to leave, and live don't you?"_

_Her voice was cold. She kicked Katrina on her back, and stabbed her slowly into the heart. Katrina screamed at first,but when the woman yanked it out. She died instantly. Kagome holds her head screaming._

_What she now saw was traumatizing. She rose her sword. Kagome's face became impassive. The girl stopped mid swing. She knelt to Kagome, and pulled her toward her._

_Kagome treambles in anger"P.Please stop!You're horrible!Just stop!PLEASE!"_

_"You are know my little sister.Open you mouth or you shall die just like your village."she demanded but not harshly._

_Kagome opened her mouth a bit. The girl popped a black ob into Kagome's mouth. It expanded soon as it hit her tongue. Something sticky went down her thorat. _

_Kagome began to cough. The girl stuck out her arm, as Kagome's eyes went a dawn blue. She bit into the woman's arm. Blood leaked onto the burning hut._

_She whispers"I am Saski.You will call me Onee-san,Kagome"_

_Kagome pulled away from Saski's arm. Blood trailed down her mouth. Her eye's beginning to get hazy. Kagome passed out. Saski picked her up, and lefted the hut._

_As they walked Saski looked at the midnight necklace arond Kagome's neck. Her eyes widened then she smirked._

_"You were my sister from the start,Kagome"she said smiling. _

_The village burned down. Saski licked her lips not letting a drip of blood escape her lips. Her master will be most pleased. Kagome shall become his apprentince. For when she get's older the real war shall begin._

_**Master's Cave**_

_Dawn rolled in fast as she approched the cave. A man with long red hair, and hazel eyes stomped out the hut. He smirked looking at the 11-year old girl in Saski's arms._

_He asked"Is this her?"_

_"Yes,Kazunari"she said putting the waking girl to her feet, and pushing her forward._

_Kazunari knelt to Kagome, and made her look at him. He smirked then leaned in closer. His breath of honey. Arousing her for more blood._

_Kazunari smirked"You're mine.There's no one left for you out there"_

_"Please don't"whispered Kagome swallowing._

_Kazunari captured Kagome's lip's and enjoyed the taste of fresh blood in her mouth. He pulled away. Tears slipped her eyes as she looked into his hazel one's._

_Kazunari smirked"Come now.No tears.Everything... weill be perfect"_

_From that day forth Kagome knew she could trust no one, but the people who had chosen her to take the Black Orb, and protect it for eternity. That is until the Sacred Jewel Shard rumor spred when she turned 15... so... is the war near..._

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!! PA-LEASE!!!!!**_


	2. The Cure Part 1

DarkShadow at Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!

Also I am SOOO sorry for all that mispelling's in chapter 1.I was in a hurry.Please forgive me!

The Black Orb Within The Blood Chapter 2"Cure Part 1"

Kagome wiped the clear liquid from her mouth then threw it into a boulder. The glass shattered everywhere. She put the pouch back in her bag. When Saski turned her into a vampire,and she drunk her blood. Kagome vowed that was her first and last time drinking someone else's blood.

After a month of staying by Kazunari's side she had gone back to her village, and got what her mother left behind. Her mother had called the poison 'Bridle' Which meant control. The poison looked like water, but was very powerful.

"Damn"hissed the 15-year old.

Her 16th birthday right around the corner. Which didn't matter,because she had neko in her blood. Though neither did that matter. The vampire blood never let the neko side win. Snow covered everything she looked at.

Kagome sighed heavily then grabbed her two sword's,then walked back inside the castle. Scream's,and cries were heard everywhere in the castle. Ether the servants were being drained of blood,or raped. The castle was full of blood thirsty,sick,and peverted men. Kagome took a left,and walked into a dark room.

Kazunari looked up from a scroll her must've gotten from a traveler. His handsome face was still young as ever. He stood,and walked toward Kagome. She did not think obey her intinct's and back away. He gave her a kiss on the lip's then looked into her cold winter crystal eye's.

He asked"Why the cold look,Kagome?"

"I'm bored"she said simply.

Kazunari put his hand on her waist,and pulled her closer"I'll entertain you"

"Kagome!Come here!"called Sasaki from the door.

Her face cold,mean,and threatening. Kazunari cringed a bit,and pulled away. Kagome walked over to the woman she'd become very close too. Sasaki glared at Kazunari then grabbed Kagome's hand,and left the room.

Kagome gave out a sign of relief"Thank you,Onee-chan" (I had meant Onee-chan.Not 'san' Sorry again!)

"It is my pleasure.I'm tired of Kazu trying to get you pregnant.Next time he does it I swear I'll report him to Lord Galoth"hissed Sasaki.

They finall came to the very back entrance of the castle. Three of the men whistled at them. They ignored them. Kagome was confused hwy her sister had brought her all the way to the back of the castle.

Sasaki whispered"I need you... to find a cure,Kagome"

"Cure"asked Kagome confused.

Sasaki nodded"To rid us from being vampire's.I know what you do with that poison"

"I...I...-

Sasaki whispered"It is alright.That was never you nature.You were and still are to pure to drink blood.Go to the south,and find a cure.Before the war day comes.The Prophecy say's all that are blood thirsty shall die a horrible death."

"You read it?"asked Kagome terrified.

Sasaki nodded"I have.Lord Galoth is planning something,and we have little time.If I shall not be saved you should save yourself"

"Onee-chan-

Sasaki shook her head"Listen to what I tell you.The journey is far,but let's hope...you find normal people on the way to help"

"No being like's vampire's nor neko"complained Kagome.

Sasaki walked Kagome further out"Just hope they trust you.Protect yourself,Kagome.All beings will do anything...to rid this land of vampire's.Help the Fedual Era by destroying the Black Orb,and giving your life for the Sacred Jewel"

"I dont have it though"

Sasaki sighed"This is one fragment.It was shattered not to long ago.They said there was an arguement with a man name Naraku,and he shattered it.Find what you need to about the jewel.Become a warrior of it.then your soul will rid yu of this curse"

"I will..."nodded Kagome.

Sasaki kissed Kagome's midnight necklace then hugged her. She pulled away then put a decorated silver dagger in her hand.

Sasaki smiled"Here.Take this.It is my lucky dagger.It absorbs your poison.You're lucky it dis not reject you.A storm is coming,and I have to return to the Lord.So hurry"

"Goodbye,Onee-chan"whisper's Kagome.

She smile's then run's back inside. Kagome make's her way down the path. Kagome put's the dagger in her black kimono pocket. The storm roll's in. Kagome sign's then continue's the walk as it began to drizzle. Tear's slipped her eye's by mistake.

_**Inuyasha' Group**_

"It's beginning to rain.Rain in the winter?That's weird"whispered Sango.

Inuyasha snorted"Stop daydreaming,and keep your feet on the path"

"We NEED to head back to Kaede's you nitwit!"yelled Sango shaking her fist threateningly.

Miroku sighed"Inuyasha it is not a wise decision to make dumb comment's to upset Sango"

"Shut up you pervert!"yelled Inuyasha.

Shippo sighed as the three began to glare at one other. Kilala shook her head, The rain picked up a notch. Sango looked up at the sky sadly. Memories of a _**certain war **_flashed in her head. Tear's slipped as they walked back to Kaede's hut.

Shippo noticed,and asked"Sango are you alright?"

"Huh...yeah I'm fine.Just remebering something"whispered Sango in a cold voice.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha"Look what you did"

"I didn't do anything"growled out Inuyasha.

Sango yelled/mimmicking"It isn't that!Keep_** your feet on the path**_,and keep walking forward!Stop worrying about me I can take care of myself!"

"Are you sure you're alright?What are you remebering?"asked Shippo jumpin onto her shoulder.

Sango whispered"A war.When I was 12.It's nothing.This rain...it just reminds me of someone."

"Who?"asked Miroku.

The girl smiling in her head made her smile only a bit,but it vanished when she remebered she was long out her reach.

Sango continued to walk"She's dead.Doesn't matter anymore"

They followed behind her. A war. They all tried to think of what war happened 4-year's ago. Inuyasha,and Miroku knew which one at the same time.

"Do you man the vampire war in the west?"asked Inuyasha.

Sango stopped then looked back"Yes.You've heard of it?"

"My father ruled the west.I know everything that happened"anwered Inuyasha.

Sango glared then turned back toward the path"You weren't there now were you?"

"No,but...I saw the aftermanth"answered Inuyasha in a cocky voice.

Sango turned slightly red"Good for you then!The fact is you weren't there!"

"Sango...Inuyasha...let's drop the subject,okay?"said Miroku firmly.

Inuyasha wanted to know who the girl was,and what she looked like. Also why and how important the girl was. He shook his head slightly. Kaede's hut came into few. They walked in.

Kaede asked"This weather hasn't happened for a while.Not since the Vampire War.4-years ago"

Sango snorted then sat in front of the fire.

"What does it mean"asked Miroku avoiding Sango's glaring eye's.

Kaede sighed"Ever heard of the Neko War?"

Inuyasha,and Miroku nodded. Sango made no eye contact. She listened though. To all the stories she once heard.

"Well...there was a girl.She went by the name,Kagome-

Sango winced at the name. When she did that it made Kaede stop. Inuyasha got his answer to one question. Now he wanted the rest.

Kaede sighed once again"She was the ONLY neko in her village.Many people wanted her killed at birth.Whenever the last neko cried as does the sky.This weather is impossible.She died the exact day of the war"

"Is it possible she's alive?"asked Inuyasha.

Sango hissed"I watched her parent's die.I couldn't bare to see her die.I left.I didn't even try to help.I ran like a coward"

"There was nothing ye could do"

Sango punched the hut floor"Yes there was I was just to cowardly to do it!"

"Sango..."whispered Shippo in sympathy.

Sango got up angerly,and stomped out the net. The rain had stopped. Inuyasha,and Miroku followed behind her. Winter was when a lot more demon's came out.

Inuyasha called"You didn't need to yell like that you know,Sango!"

"You didn't have to ask questions,either!"yelled Sango stomping further into the forest.

Miroku asked"Is it true.She was the LAST neko in Fedual Era?How did she become neko if neither of her parent's were neko?"

"The head pritess said it was a curse from the moonless night.The day she was born,but her mother,Katrina,said it was a gift from Midoriko.The creator of the Sacred Jewel.I believed everything her mother said!"explained Sango.

Miroku gave Sango a hug,as Inuyasha peered into the forest as though sesning something nearby. He sniffed. The person's scent was a woman. It smelt like pure Snapdragon's. (It's a winter flower)

Miroku asked"Something wrong,Inuyasha?"

"Someone's watching us"sneered Inuyasha walking toward the scent.

They walk little way's deeper into the forest. Up in a tree was a girl with dark raven hair sleeping. A sword on each of her waist. Sango screamed out in shock. The girl jumped,and fell but her leg's caught the branch.

She now was upside down. She reached for her sword.

Sango asked in almost tears"Ka...Ka...Kagome?Is that you?I have to be dreaming?"

"What's going on?Who are you?"asked the girl rubbing her eye's.

She gasped then climbed back up. She jumped off,and landed on her feet. Sango hugged Kagome. She hugged back. Sango began sobbing. Kagome blinked back her own tear's.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	3. Cure Part 2

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!

The Black Orb Within The Blood Chapter 3"Cure Part 2"

They pulled away. Miroku,and Inuyasha were in pure shock.

"How are you alive,Kagome?"asked Sango.

Kagome cringed as though remeberingsomething,and puled back from Sango.

Kagome whispered"Long story."

"What's wrong"asked Sango.

Kagome glared at the ground"I better go."

"Kagome!What's wrong!"asked Sango getting angry.

Kagome whispered"There are two thing's I think you might do if I tell you how I'm alive.1.)You might kill me. 2.)You might kill the person who did it"

"What!?"asked Sango.

Kagome looked up at the boy's. She grabbed Sango's hand and walked back about 10-step's.

She began to whisper in Sango's ear. She told her what happen from when she was 11 to why she's traveling. Sango jumped then fell back in shock.

Sango yelled"You're a WHAT?"

"See what I mean.I knew I shouldn't of told you"hissed Kagome taking about 5-step's back.

Sango go to her feet"How,Kagome?"

"I just explained that!I was forced to become it!I didn't want too be!"yelled Kagome.

Sango asked"So...you're one of them...

"I don't drink other being's blood.whenever I have that craving I drink my mother's Bridle"hissed out Kagome.

Sango looked half relieved"I'm sorry"

"No.I need to go"grunted out Kagome.

Sango yelled"No! don't want you to go,Kagome"

"I can't have you holding me up.I'm a vampire,Sango.The disgusting thing's you want to kill since everyone was killed back in the west"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha,and Miroku's eye's widened at that.

Sango whispered"That's different.You're to pure to hurt anyone,Kagome.Maybe Kaede can make a cure"

"Who?She can...make a cure?"asked Kagome with hope in her blue eyes.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand"I don't know but I'm about to find on,Inuyasha,Miroku!"

_**The Hut**_

"I'm very surpiried you are alive after swallowing the black orb,Kagome"said Kaede in surprise as she began to look at herbs to make a cure.

Kagome whispered"Don't ask my why I'm still here.It could be tommorow I die.So don't be so baffled"

"How can I not?I knew your father.I'm sorry of his death"she said in sympathy.

Kagome whispered"I have to take this cure back to my sister.Then we can leave there.When the war begin's we can kill Kazunari,and Lord Galoth.The world will be free of vampire's"

"Indeed.Though there may be a problem that ye,and ye sister did not think throughly.Once you've made these plan's of a cure.Lord Galoth has probably prisoned ye sister already.Whatever put's his Royal Highness in danger...he can read ye thought's.No doubt he has a huge army out looking for ye"explained Kaede to the terrified girl.

Kagome stood"I have to go help her"

"By know they probably have the place loaded with guard's.What ye can do is fullfil ye promise,Kagome"sighed Kaede.

Kagome asked"So wht you're saying is I don't have a chance getting to my sister?"

"Aye"nodded Kaede.

Sango asked"What promise?"

"I have to find the Sacred Jewel,and become it's protector.So I can rid myself threwly of this vampire state"wispered Kagome sadly.

Kaede poured the dark greenish liquid into a tube"Here...drink this.It will rid of the vampire state.Also you'll become your neko self by the moonless night"

"That's tonight.I'm glad I got to you in time.If not I'd be beating myself up with craving's for blood."sighed out,Kagome.

Kagome took a breath then gulp the liquid down. She coughde afterwords. Her eye's became silver. Regular nails became claw's that were painted black. Her arm looked slightly black. Two black ear's appeared on her head.

Kagome bowed before Kaede"Thanks you.You have no idea of how loya I am"

"It was my pleasure"smiled Kaede.

Miroku asked"We happen to be searching for the Sacred Jewel as well.Will you join us?"

"How can we,Miroku?Remeber Inuyasha's wish?"asked Sango glaring at him.

Kagome asked"Wish?"

"He wishes to become a full ledged demon?"answer's Miroku.

Kagome look's confused"Demon?I thought he was already a demon."

"He's half demon.Have you gone blind or did you not notice?"asked Sango in surprise.

Kagome look's at his ears"Oh...I didn't notice,and I don't really care.Why can't you just stay the way you are?Do you not respect your mother's work?"

"What?"he askes at the word of his mother.

Kagome signs"Shouldn't you cherish what you are...the way you were born?"

"You weren't obviously"growled out Inuyasha.

Kagome growled back"I didn't have a choice!I was forced to become a vampire!"

Inuyasha,however,did not know that.

"You're not going to use it.Not whil I'm around"hissed Kagome.

Inuyasha snorted"I'm going to get my wish!"

"Good luck!"yelled back Kagome.

Both glaring face to face. Sango,and Miroku sighed heavily. Inuyasha looked into her luring silver eye's. His eye's softened,and she blushed looking away in a fake anger. Sango did a double take.

Were her eye's playing mind games with her. The look in Inuyasha's eye made her gasp. Miroku noticed little after. Did he like Kagome or something. Kagome walked past him,and left the hut.

Inuyasha watched her leave then crossed his arm's,and snorted. Sango followed behind Kagome. Kaede left to gather herbs,and Shippo followed. As did Kilala. Kagome,and Sango walked in silence for like ten seconds.

Sango asked"So...

"So what?"asked Kagome just returning to her normal color in the face.

Sango rolled her eyes"You like Inuyasha don't you?"

"WHAT!I JUST MET HIM!"yelled Kagome in pure horror.

Sango smiled"Love at first sight,maybe?"

"Yeah right.Like I'd like that selfish jerk"grumbled Kagome.

Sango smirked"Liar.You got that look in your eye.That time you met Kouga when we were 4"

"Speaking of,Kouga.Is he still alive?"asked Kagome full of hope.

Sango rolled her eyes"Yes,and if you see him know you'd slap him."

"Like I did when we turned 10?"giggled Kagome.

Sango nodded"If he sensed you near by he'd be here before I could say-

Kagome was pulled into a hug by Kouga who cam out of nowhere.

"Whoea...?"finished Sango.

Kouga asked in shock"How are you alive?Where have you been?Were you brought by the dead?!W-

"Kouga!What's with all the questions?"giggled Kagome when he jumped.

Kouga looked into her silver eye"You have no idea how I've missed you,Kagome"

"I mi.missed you too"smiled Kagome.

Kouga looked back at Sango. she sighed and walked back toward the hut. Or so they taught. Kouga turned back to Kagome.

Kagome smiled"You've '_grown_' "

"Yeah.I want to know what happened,Kagome"whispered Kouga.

Kagome hesitated at first but since she was neko again. She told him everything. Even about what Kazunari had done to her over 4-years.

Kouga sneered"I'll make sure to put him on my death list"

"No...I'll do the pleasure in killing him,Kouga.Thank you for caring so much though"smiled Kagome.

Sango had to hold her squeal in. She knew what was about to happen. Kouga began to say something,and she went pale. Kouga leaned in and captured Kagome's lips into a passionate kiss. She gave in,and began to kiss back.

She heard growling behind her. Sango felt her blood go cold. She looked up to see Inuyasha. His eye's slightly red.

Sango hissed quietly"What are you doing here?"

"Yo,mangy wolf!"called Inuyasha shuting Sango off.

The kissing couple pulled away. Kagome turned red,and looked the other direction. Kami knew reouble was about to happen. Kagome was blushing for two reasons.

1.)She kissed her best friend she knew for over 7 to 8 years.

2.)She was caught kissing him by a boy she possibly had a crush on.

Inuyasha,and Kouga glared at each other,both ready for battle. Kagome reached for her own redy to brake the fight. Inuyasha pulled out his sword,and Kouga charged forward ready to hit Inuyasha in the face. Kagome pulled out her sword,and swung it right BEFORE they hit. Inuyasha,and Kagome jumped back from the sudden threat.

"ENOUGH!"yelled Kagome.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**_


	4. One Or The Other

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Black Orb Within The Blood Chapter Chapter 4"One Or The Other"

Inuyasha,and Kouga looked at Kagome then at each other. She put her sword away then began to walk further into the forest.

Sango called"Kagome!Where are you going?!"

"To find my sister!I'm not gonna stay here watching them fight!"spat out Kagome angerly.

Miroku fell from behind a tree. Sango helped Miroku up and ran after Kagome. Inuyasha crossed his arm's and followed. Kouga watched Kagome look back at him then at Inuyasha. Kouga closed his eye's then smirked shaking his head.

He sighed then took off back to his pack. Kagome smiled then looked forward. He understood for once.

Sango caught up"Kagome...it's gonna be very hard trying to get passed all those guard's also considering you're no longer a vampire"

"Neko can take form of anything,Sango."sighed Kagome.

Sango clenced onto her Hirakotsu"I hope you're right"

Kagome only smirked. They got further into the forest by night. A cold eery wind blew. Kagome had stopped. her hair became slightly longer,and her claws became regular nails.

"Hide...now"hissed Kagome turning around with glowing red eye's,and vampire teeth.

Her hair color became a blood red color. Everyone hid in a bush,behind a bouler,or behind a tree. Inuyasha was the only one who could see the scene perfectly. Two vampire guard's walked up to Kagome.

One smirked"What are you doing out so late,sweety?"

Kagome glared at them both. They both smirked. Inuyasha took a step,but she looked back right at him.

"What you looking at?"asked the other.

Kagome smirked"The darkness.What else?"

"Okay,but my name is Hedo,and this is my brother Shanor"smirked the man taking a step.

Kagome took a step back"What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't be afraid"he said showing his sharp fang's.

Kagome whispered in a low voice"Don't mess with me you basturd.You'll regret placing a hand on me"

"Is that so,hot stuff?"laughed Hedo who bowed.

Shanor looked at Kagome suspicious"Your name"

"Takemura Teruyo.A problem.I heard about the trader"sighed Kagome shaking her head in great act of shame.

Hedo nodded"Indeed.Lord Galoth is very unhappy.Where are you heading?"

"To the castle to talk wih Kazunari"answered Kagome with a straightface.

Shanor asked"Hmm...I'm curious.Your sig?"

"My sig..."smirked Kagome lowering her head to her arm.

Kagome bit her arm lightly. Hard enough to draw blood. Her blood was a dark red color. They nodded approvingly.

Shanor nodded"Approved.I was afraid that you were the girl.She can take form of us all."

"I know it all."nodded Kagome with a sinister smile.

Hedo sighed"Well...we should get going.The other's might already be half way there"

She nodded at them both,and they disappered into darkness. Kagome held her arm out into the darkness. It healed on it's own. Her features returned,and she began to walk again. The other's followed.

"You know everything about them,huh?"asked Sango.

Kagome whispered as though she were angry"I was them not longer than a day ago,Sango"

"Wha-

Kagome stopped before the catle"Be queit already"

Sango could since coldness coming from her voice. What made her so cold?

"What's gotten into you?"asked Sango as they walked around the back of the castle.

Kagome pulled out both her sword's and stomped into the back entrance. Two vampire's hissed at her. She cut both their head's off without hesitation. Blood covered her arm.

Kagome smirked"Shhhh...not another sound.This is going to be fun"

"Ka...Kagome..."whispered Sango in shock.

Her veins were becoming black. Begging for more kill's. Kagome walked further into the castle. They came to a cellar. She jogged down the stair's.

She killed 5 more without a problem. A girl was uncounicess on the ground. Clothing ripped to shreads.

Kagome gasped,and knelt beside the girl"Onee-chan...onee-chan"

"Kagome..."she grunted as if sick.

Blood dripped from sipped down her arm where someone had bit her. Kagome took her top kimono off and put it over the girl.

Sasaki hissed in pain"I'm not going to live much longer"

"Yes you are...drink this...Onee-chan"treambled Kagome as she sat the girl up.

Kagome slipped the liquid into Sasaki's mouth. She began to cough. Her dark hair became shoulder-length,and her droppng eye's became a beautiful hazel color. Her nails became claw's. She smirked,and looked at Kagome.

She asked"You found a cure?"

"Y.yes...s.see Onee-chan...I told you...I promised didn't I.Know y.you'll be alright"whispered Kagome as tear's began to fall.

Sasaki whispered"Stop crying.You sound like you're 11-years old again.I just need some rest,and I'll be fine"

"I'll protect you"whispered Kagome helping Sasaki up.

Sasaki laughed"Yeah...like I need your help,Kagome.Remeber I'm the one that has been protecting you over the years"

"Well you're the one whose dozing off"spat Kagome.

Sasaki smiled"Yeah...whatever.You night think I'm sleep"

"Riiight"mused Kagome.

Inuyasha offered"Do you want me to carry her for you,Kagome?"

"No,thanks but can you please clear my path?"asked Kagome with a intrested,and luring smile.

Inuyasha nodded"Sure"

Sasaki looked at Kagome,and smiled. She let out a helpless sigh. They began to make their way to the exit. Kazunari stopped right in front of the group with a cold look. Looking right into Kagome's silver eye's.

"Where you going,love?"he asked with a hot voice that always seemed to get to Kagome.

Kagome yelled"I'm not your love!Get out my way!"

"Is this Kazunari?The one you one's telling Kouga about?"asked Inuyasha pulling out his sword,and pulled Kagome behind him.

Kazunari licked his lips then snorted"In love with a half demon are you Kagome?"

"WHAT?!"yelled Kagome getting pissed.

Inuyasha yelled"Oh is that a problem!?"

He said yelling back at Kagome. She saw that he was hurt.

"WATCH OUT!"screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome out the way as Kazunari dug his fangs into Inuyasha's neck. He yelled out in pain. Kagome laid Sasaki down,and jumped on Kazunari's back,and bit into his shoulder with her neko teeth. He pulled away from Inuyasha,and backed up reaching back for Kagome. Kagome jumped back out of reach.

Kazunari sneered"What about your promise,Kagome!"

Kagome tensed at this as Sasaki stood up. She yawned and strecthed.

"She was young,and you made her make that promise"hissed Sasaki tiredly.

Kazunari smirked"We had fun didn't we,Sasaki"

"WHY YOU"yelled Kagome about to charge but Sasaki grabbed her arm.

Sasaki looked at hi coldly"Did he Kagome...d.did he-

"When I was 13."blurted Kagome over powering her fear.

Sasaki spat"You basturd!Why didn't you tell me,Kagome!"

Kagome grabbed her sword.

"I was scared.He said he'd kill you.I-

Sasaki snorted"He got a cheap shot,but I won't be wounded like some people would.I've gone threw these things already.I even gave in,Kazunari,She was right you are...persueing"

"Damn you wretch"hissed Kazunari.

Kagome pulsed,and she looked at Sasaki pale as snow. Sasaki glared into her eyes. Kagome let her hands lossen on her sword.

Kagome whispered"You didn't tell me.He was nver afraid of your threats was it..._Sasaki_"

"What did you say?"she said in a warning tone.

KAgome pushed past Kaxunari,and left the castle. The others followed. Sasaki looked into Kazunari's eyes,

He walked over to Sasaki,and put his hand on her cheek"Don't leave me,Sasaki"

"Our plan didn't go as planned,Kazunari.Her neko side is a tricky one.I tried to hide the fact that I was pregnant by you but...

Kazunari whispered"Let me come with you.I don't want to act this way anymore.I want the cure...

Sasaki looked into his soft orbs,and let out a sigh.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! THAT MEANS YOU!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Closing In

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!

Black Orb Within The Blood Chapter 5"Closing In"

"What!You want me to what!?"yelled Kagome in her sister's face.

Sasaki sighed"Give Kazunari the cure"

"It was made for me,and you only!"yelled Kagome in Kazunari's face.

He looked at Sasaki who grabbed Kagome's arm roughly,and turned her toward her. Sasaki jabbed her hand into the pouch and yanked out the cure. Kagome tried to get it fromher hand's,but Sasaki pulled outher sword,and pointed it right in Kagome's face. She looked at the sword then at her sister in shock. Kagome backed up.

Kagome's voice quivers"O...onee-chan?"

"You don't deserve to call me that anymore you unloyal brat!Beack away now!"she yelled with nothing but coldness in her voice.

Tear's burned her eye's but she blinked them away.

Kagome whispered"This was all an act wasn't it?You never cared..."

No one noticed Kagome reach for the knife in her back pocket. Well, Sasaki did,ad grimaced.

"This was no act.You did not listen meaning you do not respect me.Nor trust me"hissed Sasaki placing th cold blade on her bare arm.

Kagome dropped them to her side"F.first...you kill my parents...then train me...t...then betray me"

"I did not betray you.You betrayed me"she spat bitterly.

Kagome simply turned her back. She pulled out the small blade and cut's the midnight necklace off. It fall's to the ground. In a blue light. She drops the blade.

Kagome take's both of the blades from her waist and drop them into the dirt. Her face cold,and emotionless. Sasaki watched this is pure sadness. Kagome smirked feeling her sorrow.

Kagome whispered"Now I've betrayed you.Shall I kill you too?Will that be betraying you too!"

Spat Kagome turning around angerly. Her eye's amused. Sasaki lowered her sword.

"Ka...Kagome...

Kagome shake's her head,and open's her mouth. Sasaki goes pale.

Kagome whispered"I...will no longer be your toy,Sasaki"

Her mouth began to glow white. A black orb came from her mouth,and landed in her palm. Her breathing became shallow.

"You fool!Removing that will kill you!Put it back!Now,Kagome!"yelled Sasaki with tears.

Kazunari had finished the drinking with one gulp. A smirk appearing on his face as he became a male neko. Kagome's arm became pitch black.

Kagome growled"I shall become the last neko once again!"

"KAGOME!"yelled Sango treambling for her sake.

Kagome fell to the ground. Her breathing real shallow. Inuyasha walks toward Kagome,and kneels beside her. He leans in closer. Inuyasha stares softly at her pale face.

He capture's her soft lip's into a passionate kiss. Something struck threw her. Like lightening. She began to kiss him back. What was that unusal power going threw her? What was that wet warm taste? It was so sweet.

Inuyasha pull's back smirking. She look's up at him in total shock. A warm feeling shooting threw her. He offer's a hand,and she take's it. Inuyasha pull's Kagome to her feet.

She's still a bit dazed by the kiss. Her eye's slightly wide. Inuyasha had an unnoticed smirk on his face. Sasaki begin's to sob. She hug's Kagome still sobbing.

Kagome looked a bit confused. Sasaki never showed emotion. What w...ohhhhh she thought. Horomone's already?

Kgaome stammered"S...Sasaki...what are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry...don't ever do that again!She yelled pulling back and yanking Kagome's hair down.

Kagome dropped to the ground in pain.

Kagome repeated for the thousandth's time"Sorry,srry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry!"

"On your feet!"she yelled wiping tear's then looking around.

Sadness crossed her face when Kazunari was no where in sight. Kagome look's at the empty poison bottle digustedly.

Kagome hissed"I told you so,Sasaki"

"A tip,Kagome.Don't ever call me by my name again or I shove my fist down your thorat"she said growling.

Kagome squeaked out real fast"Sorry,Onee-chan!"

"That's what I thought...so...who are they?"asked Sasaki finally.

Kagome smiled"That's uh Inuyasha (she say's blushing after remebering the TOO passionate kiss),this is Miroku,and Sango"

"Nice to meet you all"she smiled nodding lamely.

Kagome stepped back two step's. Unnoticed by the other's as theu began to walk down the path. Inuyasha looked her up,and down in curiousty.

Inuyasha asked"What's your problem?"

"Wha-

Kagome began to glare at Inuyasha. She fold's her arm's then stomp's off. He watched her leave in confusion.

Inuyasha called"Hey where are you going?"

"Where do you think,Mr.Clueless"she grunted out.

Inuyasha yelled walking beside her"What!"

"You just kissed me,and is now asking what's wrong with me!You're a jerk!?"yelled Kagome.

Everyone sigh's out annoyed at the couple argueing. Sango was just about to blow a fuse at the two when there was a loud bang. Making the earth's surface shake as though there was an earthquake. Inuyasha sniff's then growl's turning around. Kagome fall's back in shock.

Kagome whispered"Don't tell me we have another problem?"

Sango,Miroku,and Inuyasha yelled in pure rage"NARAKU!!!!!!!!"

Sasaki gasped then began to back away. At the mention at the name.

"T...T...this can't be happeneing"whispered Sasaki in complete horror.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'M VERY ANGRY THAT I ONLY GOT 16 YOU KNOW!!!!!!**_


	6. Battle 1 Of 2

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Black Orb Within Blood Chapter 6"Battle Part 1"

Kagome got to her feet. She had no weapon's on her. they were all behind Naraku. Inuyasha took out his Tessaiga,and strock at Naraku. The first hit was throw,and Kagome ran for her sword.

Sasaki covered her. Naraku shot a tentacle her way,and she dodged in fantastic speed. She grabbed her sword's. Putting them back on her waist,and secretly put the small knife in her kimono. She took out both sword's,and began to help.

She got a few brusies before anyone else. Inuyasha was getting way paranoid and growled.

"Kagome!Go take cover somewhere!You're gonna get hurt!"yelled Inuyasha cutting a tentacle from going threw Kagome's back.

Kagome yelled"I've been getting hurt all my life!What make's this any different!"

"Just go,Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha angerly.

Sasaki yelled"Go,now!"

Kagome looked at them both angerly then took off running. Naraku chuckled. 

"Wht's so funny!?"yelled Inuyasha clenching onto his sword.

Naraku hissed"She can not run,nor can she hide!Tonight all neko die!"

The group continue to fight franticly. Kagome still runnning. Her lung's beginning to burn.

All the sudden Kagome felt herself being yanked down by a hand. She looked up to see Kazunari. He was on top of her. She began to struggle at first.

"Get off of me you basturd!I said GET OFF!"yelled Kagome.

Kazunari began to kiss down her neck. Kagome scratched him in the face,and he pulled back. Ripping her shirt in the process. Kagome scrambled to her feet,and pulled out both her sword's. Kazunari touched the three scratches then growled.

Kagome spat"I'll rip you in half!Come on you basturd!"

"Thank's for the invite!No problem,either"smirked Kazunari rising his hand.

Her twin sword's,and her little knife all vanished. They disappered. Before she knew he was charging at her with lust. She dodged his reaching hand's,then ran deeper into the forest. Kazunari growled then finally grabbed her shirt and the whole then ripped.

Kagome squeaked. He pushed her down in to the grass, and got on top of her. She tried to scream but his lip's were smashed asgainst her's as he unfastened her bra. She pushed at his chest,but her neko was weak. She felt violated.

There was something nagging at her. Something that would help. She smirked.

Kagome screamed"Lord Galoth!"

Kaznari jumped to the side,and she grabbed a rock,and hit his head. Kagome tore off his top kimono,and put it around her. Then made a run for it. Kazunari passed out,because of the hit to his head. With a hard object.

She tripped over a rock,and fell into a river. That was freezeing. Kagome grabbed a vine, then climbed back onto land. She laid out on the cool grass. Kagome felt herself shaking or was she shivering.

Her eye's went to the back of her head. Everything went dark,and dark. No light at all. Someone screamed out your name in shock though. Her shaking stopped,and she passed out.

_**Two Day's Later**_

Kagome opened her eyes. The room was empty. Except Inuyasha was against the wall asleep. She sat up,and winced at her side. She was bandaged there.

What had she been cut with. She was pushed back down. She was shocked to see Inuyasha. He was asleep just a mintue ago.

"You need to rest,Kagome.You'll have another one of those seizure.Whatever Kaee said"whispered Inuyasha in a sad voice.

Kagome repeated"Seizure?"

"You fell in that river, and then we came.You were shaking. Before I could get to you.You had already passed out.Who hurt you,Kagome?"aske dInuyasha almost to a frown.

Kagome whispered"Kazunari.I got away before he could..."

Tear's burned her eyes. Remebering how her neko saved her. She now owed her neko side a chance out. This is what made her angry,and the fact she was hopeless. He hugged her.

She didn't even know she could do this again. She began to sob in his arm's. He hugged her tigther. Sango,and the other's were about to walk in, but they didn't. Giving the couple company.

"I'm sorry.I wasn't there to protect"whispered Inuyasha pulling away.

Kagome shook her head"No.It's okay.This is isn-

"This i my fault...stop crying.I'll never let you out my sight,Kagome"whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome wiped her tear's"I'm-

"Shh...you don't have to say anything"whispered Inuyasha leaining in.

Inuyasha captured her lip's. She kissed him back. The other's left into the village. Not wanting to know what was about to happen. They were right. That night...they mated.

The next day. Kagome felt much better. Inuyasha's saliva healed all her wound's. Though she kept that to herself. Shippo once again had to stay with Kaede while they finished.

Everything once,and for all. Though neither Kagome nor Inuyasha knew what great responsiblity they had. Inuyasha was the first. Hi demon knew so if anyone touched Kagome...they'd die. Friend or Foe. It did not matter. That's why everone kept

Their distance until 9-month's pass.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! GO ON...DON'T BE A FRADY CAT...PLEAZ PLEAZ PLEAZ REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	7. Battle 2 Of 2

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Black Orb Within Blood Chapter 7"Battle 2 Of 2"

A month soon passed. Both Inuyasha, and Kagome had found out that Kagome was pregnant when a demon has attacked. Inuyasha had gone crazy when the thing took one simple step toward Kagome. Day's and day's passed by.

"Kagome...maybe we should take you back to camp.I don't w-

Kagome whispered"What if Kazunari showed up there?"

This made Inuyasha think. He shook that idea off his chart. He'd rather keep a close eye on Kagome, then risk coming back. Seeing her dead. Kagome watched as he glared at the ground.

The sky rumbled angerly.

"Something tell's me...today is our day"whispered Sango back to Inuyasha,and Kagome then stopping.

Kagome looked at her best friend confused.

There was a familar chuckle"Indeed, Indeed it is.Today...I'll kill all neko!"

"Kagome!Watch out!"yelled Inuyasha grabbing her arm,an dpulling her away from the tentacle. Sasaki watched this in shock but got in gear and helped Miroku fight off the demon's.

Inuyasha's eye's flashed red. Kagome squeezed his hand lightly. He looked down at her with amber eye's.

Inuyasha whispered"I need you to get out of here,Kagome"

"Inuyasha, but-

Inuyasha whispered"no,buts.Listen to me for once,Kagome.Plase.I don't want you getting hurt"

He looked over at Sango,and Kilala. Sango nodded. Kilala transform. He turned back to Kagome,and gave her a quick kiss on the lip's. Before, she could protest he ran off.

"Kagome... let's go!"called Sango killing a demon that headed her way.

Kagome ran toward her. She go onto Kilala. Kilala growled, and took off in the skies above. She looked down to where Miroku, and Inuyasha faught.

Kagome whispered"We're far enough.Land now"

"But-

Kagome hissed"I said land now"

Sango nodded,and clenched onto Kilala's far. They landed. Kagome wiped tear's.

"Ka..Kagome?"asked Sango concerned.

Kagome whispered"Go back!Go help the other's Sango!What are you standing around for!?"

"I won't leave you here!Let Kila-

Kagome yelled"No!You'll need her.Stop argueing and go.I'll find my way"

"A...b...k...-

Kagome began to run into the forest.

Sango called"Kagome,wait!"

She ran after her, but Kagome was no where in sight. Sango gasped, and looked around. All that was there was a clear path. She got on Kilala.

"Quick to the battle,Kiala!I have to tell Inuyasha!"yelled Sango.

They once again took off into the skies. Kagome was no where in sight nor scent range. Like...she hid it from all sense's. They finally came back to the battle. Nothing looking good.

Inuyasha, and Miroku had many wound's.

Inuyasha spat in rage"Snago!What the hell!?"

"She ran off!She demanded I land!If not she probably would've jumped off.She was yelling at me!Telling me to go back!I looked at Kilala trying to tell her otherwise."yelled Sango. "When I looked her way.She took off running.when I followed...she was no where in sight Inuyasha!She said 'I'll find my way' next thing...she disappered like a ghost"

Inuyasha growled"Damn it!"

He let out a huge burst of energy. The wind scar hit Naraku full blast. He was sent flying back. Wounded severely. He became to turn into a dark cloud.

"Oh no you don't you bast-

Next thing he knew a very powerful source hit Naraku. He fell to the ground, dead. He had a smirk on his face...though that was the last thing. He became dust. Inuyasha looked around.

Kagome walked from the forest. Her hand's smoking. Blood rolled down her arm as though she had been on a killing spree.

Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!W-

"Their both dead.I...it's all over now"whispered Kagome getting dizzy.

Inuyasha ran toward her,and caught her just before she hit the ground. Sango,Sasaki, and Miroku looked at each other concerned then ran over to help.

_**Nine-Month's Later(She Was Just Weak to the PPL that are slow!)**_

Kagome gave a final push, and crying filled the room. Sango hurried to help Kaede clean the pup off. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's damp forehead.

Sango squealed quietly"It's a girl,guys"

Sango placed her in Inuyasha's arm's. Kagome outreached her arm's. Inuyasha placed his raven haired/eared,and amber eyed daughter into her mother's arm's.

"She's beautiful.Just like you"smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled down at her as she slept"Let's call her Sakuro Narita" (No last names this is the FE,people!)

Sango cooed over Sakuro. Kagome let her hold her. She was squealed quielty. Miroku finally hit the floor. Shippo was the first to life. He fainted!

Shippo laughed harder"He f.f.f.f.f.f.f.f.f.f.fainted!AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!"

The rest of them laughed as well. Sasaki laughed until she was red. Her son was asleep peacefully. She had him a month ago. He had long dark raven hair, and hazel eye's. Life was great now...nothing could change that.

Miroku got o his feet groaning at his major headache.

"Now we're waiting on you too"stifled Shippo pointing at Miroku,and Sango.

Miroku turned paler and fainted once again. They all laughed joyfully.

_**THE END!!!!!!!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
